Mischeif
by Kerchan
Summary: Spock x Kirk. Spock has had enough of Jim's pranks. Very Mature.


**Mischief**

**Pairings:** Spock x Kirk (Spirk, Spork, Kock)

**Warnings:** Homosexuality, _Very_ Mature Content, Course Language, Kink

-----

A/N – Don't worry gaiz, I'm still working on _What Will Be, Will Be_, I just really wanted to write some smut and side stories. :P Considering WWBWB's slow build, I need my Spork fix. *blush*giggle* and I am still a _very_ _dirty_ person. I am ashamed. *hides face*

-----

Dr. McCoy had just leaned over to charm his way into the heart of the beautiful brunette, Yoeman Kinderling, when suddenly the turbolift's door swished open and in rushed none other than James T. Kirk in a fashion typical of someone who had just ran a marathon.

"Pissy Vulcan at 12 o' clock!!!" Jim shouted, nearly out of breath as he rushed in, "Everyone, hit the decks and cover your _necks!_" The Bridge crew couldn't have looked more perplexed if they somehow had become the word.

As Jim rushed by to exit, Bones grabbed him fiercely by the upper arm and swung him around to grab his attention. "Are you _teasing_ Spock again, Jim?!" He demanded. His Captain winced a little but turned on his goofy smile and shrugged.

"_Teasing_ is such an…elementary word, Bones." The doctor shook him.

"What the _hell_ did you do to him _this time?!_" Jim managed to wiggle from his grip.

"And on _that_ note—I've gotta go!" He began to dart from the Bridge and only had time to turn once to look at their questioning faces, "You know, Captain stuff to do, like: _not getting killed_." Pause. "Tah!" And with that, everyone watched as he opened a door and threw himself inside.

"Jim, that's a—" but, it was too late, he had already shut himself in, "—broom closet…" McCoy grumbled to himself. Confused and pissed off himself, he wondered what the hell Jim had done to Spock now and didn't know that he was about to find out until it was too late.

The turoblift opened casually and in walked Spock. The moment he set foot on the Bridge, everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at him. Keyboards ceased to click, knobs remained still, dataPADDs were slowly being titled away from view. Spock didn't appear different in demeanor. No, not at all. He looked calm, composed and as he typically would on any given day. The only difference was—Spock's hair was completely blonde.

Spock approached McCoy whose jaw was open in the largest gape anyone had ever seen. "Doctor, I require the location of our Captain. He has overridden the computers to deny my access to his whereabouts."

No one spoke a word.

No one.

Mouths agape, nearly every single one of them simply pointed to the closet Jim had locked himself in.

"Thank you." He coolly said and walked to the accused closet. It only took him a second to open the door and walk inside.

"H-hey, Spock—buddy—my friend!" Everyone heard him say from afar. "I was just…looking for a—broom?" The door shut snugly and everything went quiet. Everyone exchanged glances to each other for what felt like minutes. Then suddenly, there was a loud cry. Everyone knew it was Jim.

Then Silence.

Everyone looked to each other again, but after a few moments, the sounds picked up.

"Ah! Ah! Spock!" They were muffled but everyone could also hear what sounded like something being pounded against the wall. "Spock! Spock!"

"Apologize for your actions!"

"_Never!_"

"Then you shall suffer the consequences!" The pounding continued. The cries became louder and more erratic. Yoeman Kinderling grasped Bones' arm.

"Doctor! You must do something or Commander Spock is going to kill the Captain!" Bones agreed with her and with all the eyes on him, he walked sharply to the closet door and opened it. Everyone witnessed his face change into one of confusion and shock, and then he quickly shut the door. He walked back down onto the Bridge and stopped at the Captain's chair.

"The Captain?" the Yoeman asked with pure concern.

"He'll be fine." The Doctor was quick to say with a small squeak in his tone. "Hey, how about everyone take a lunch break for about hour? Sound good?" Another large _thump_ hit the closet wall and a loud, erotic moan was heard.

Before anyone could say "tribble", they began filing out.

---

Jim was crowded against the hard generator that regulated the temperatures on the Bridge and a few traditional brooms that were used for minor messes. His legs were apart and under his knees were the hot Vulcan hands which were keeping him pinned as he was fucked senselessly.

"I—" _slam!_ "—said—" _thrust!_ "—I was—" _pound!_ "—sorry!" Spock didn't stop his pace for a second as he thrust himself deep inside the tight channel of his Captain. "I'm sure this breaks _soooo_ many regulations!" Jim moaned.

"The only problem that has occurred," Spock took a deep breath. Talking while maiming your Captain's ass was difficult, "was when you decided to put a bleaching agent in my hair cleanser!"

"I said I was sorry!" Jim moaned again in between thrusts.

"I will be the judge of that." Spock removed his hard member from Jim and turned his Captain so that now his half-naked body was facing the generator. In the rustle of movements, the only articles of clothing that had been removed were Kirk's pants and boxers. Spock was screwing him completely clothed, his Vulcan cock the only protrusion from his pants.

With a hard hand, he shoved Jim's head towards the generator to hold him steady and grasped a tight fistful of his hair. His other hand wound up holding his hands securely behind his back as he plunged his engorged cock deep into his friend's person again. Jim moved his legs apart by mere inches to give himself more room, but found the tight space of the closet prevented him from getting comfortable. Pound after pound, thrust after thrust, Spock maimed him and leaned forward to lick and claim the victory of Jim's tears. His Captain sniffled from the intense pain/pleasure he was receiving. Spock nibbled on his ear and encased it in a hot breath.

"Your mischief is what placed you in this predicament, Jim," he whispered seductively while his tongue traced the rounded edge. "You deserve this punishment."

"I'm sorry!" He wailed as Spock's member pressed achingly hard against his prostate, "I won't do it again!" Spock gave an airy, light grunt.

"You have pulled 37 pranks on me in the last four months. Each resulting punishment being a hard fucking and brutal torture to your helpless, _weak_, human body. You will do it again," he leaned in close and bit Jim's neck with such a force he knew a bruise was beginning to form, Jim moaned uncontrollably, "simply because you do not wish to ask me to torture you. Why is that, Jim? Why not just ask for me to fuck you senseless?" No answer came. Jim felt tears leak from his eyes as the pain on his head increased from the tight Vulcan grip. Spock then thrust himself in as deep as he could go, as powerful as he could, and remained still, his body locked deep inside the Captain's most intimate orifice. "I understand." He whispered into his ear, "The second the crew finds out that their Captain is begging to be fucked like a bitch, his strong, cocky, ego-induced Captain air would be shattered." Jim hesitated and held his breath. "What _would_ they say if they saw you as you are now? My cock balls-deep in your ass and tears marking your cheeks?" He nuzzled the back of his neck and bit him again causing a sharp intake of breath from his captive. "I may just open the door to find out. Dr. McCoy seemed to liked what he saw—"

"Ah, Spock! Stop it! Just _stop it_ and fuck me! Fuck me hard! Make me cum! I can't take this! It's too much!" The Vulcan brought his body up and held him tight to his torso, locking Kirk's hands in front of him with an iron grip. It was to prevent the Captain from touching his throbbing member which had began to cry precum down its length.

"Admit that you like being fucked." Jim arched as he tried to grab his member. "Say it, Jim. Shout to the walls how you enjoy my cock in your ass." No answer, only hesitating, sharp intakes of breath. Becoming impatient, Spock gripped his weeping cock with his free hand and clipped the base to prevent any more precum and to put a halt on Jim's arousal. The Vulcan relished the sound as Jim cried out from the pain.

"I _like_ being _fucked!_" Jim wept, "I love your cock! It feels so good! I love it! I love its _shape_, its _texture_, its _taste_, how it fucks me stupid! _God!_ I love it! Please! Please, if there is a God, you won't _stop!_" Jim was shoved against the generator again and caught himself on one hand as his other hand was released and tried to remove the tight gripped fingers on his cock. Spock's free hand now dug its nails into his firm bottom as he began thrusting again with powerful strides. Each pound reverberated into Jim's throat causing him to moan nonsense words of pain and pleasure. Tears stung their way back into his eyes and he sobbed and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from showing any more weakness.

_Thrust!_ "Sp-Spock!" _Thrust!_ "Spock!" _Thrust!_ "Deeper! Harder!" _Thrust!_ "M-more!" Breathing escalated and made the tiny room hotter from their exhales. Jim felt he was suffocating in all that heat. "Fill me! Fill me, Spock!" With one more thrust, Spock quietly moaned and pulled his cock out with such force it shocked up Jim's spine. Then wave after wave of thick milk coated Jim's round bottom and lower back. Its sloppy texture began to run down his sides and down his legs. The dirty feeling of being covered in Spock's seed sent chills through his body and left him weeping. He had wanted to be filled with that burning substance, not covered in it.

Before Jim had a chance to react, he was violently turned and forced face first into the still hardened cock of his First Officer. Moving his lips out of the way and opening his mouth with one finger, Spock guided the tip of his stiff head into the warm encasing.

"Suck it." He ordered his Captain. "If you wish to be filled so badly, _suck it_." Before the green erection could be pushed into his mouth, Jim dared to speak.

"May I touch myself?" The question had caught him off guard. Spock leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"You may, since you _asked_ so obediently." Jim was on his knees, they were apart as he stroked his enflamed flesh with one hand while the other held strong to Spock's erection as he guided it into his mouth and began sucking. He could still feel the cum from his Vulcan's previous orgasm running down his buttocks and he could even hear the slight _drip_ noise it made as it thickly fell to the floor between his ankles. Some had slipped between his rounded cheeks and tickled his puckered nub. _Oh!_ Why couldn't have all that been _inside_ him?

His tongue lapped at the sensitive head, swirling around it and biting slightly beneath the ridge. He engulfed the length as far as he could and slid back to enjoy the suckling noises he was making from the sloshing of his saliva with the salty precum. He tongued the slit, pushing harder with each flick until Spock's hand guided him to take the length again. He slowly sucked as he pulled off to regain some of his breath and pumped the alien cock vigorously as he kissed the base and lowered himself to lick the smaller scrotum beneath. He took one into his mouth and rolled it around gently, knowing from past experience how sensitive these little guys were. He felt them tighten and relax, and then he licked his tongue up from base to tip, then crashed his lips over the bulbous head and brought the length back into his throat.

Slight, quiet breaths and moans escaped Spock as he slowly inched himself and relaxed his muscles to allow the cock to go as deep as it could. He stroked himself earnestly, gripping his head and pinching himself just below the crown. He moaned around the flesh and sent luscious, delicious chills through Spock's body. His hair was then suddenly grabbed as Spock took hold of him and began to fuck his mouth. Jim gagged at first, but relaxed himself and shut his eyes as the head hit the back of his throat. He removed his hand from the alien member and used both to stroke his own throbbing need which was leaking precum down his fist. He stroked in time with Spock's thrusts and a throaty moan escaped his captor.

"Your mouth," Spock groaned, "it feels just like your tight ass." He thrust a little harder and Jim pumped himself violently while he trailed a hand behind himself to swipe up the previous ejaculate and began to finger himself. It wasn't enough. He needed more. The Vulcan continued to assault his throat until the grip tightened as hard as it could and Jim felt the rush of a hot liquid run down into his stomach. It was musky, thick, and satisfying. When the flow stopped and Spock had finished riding out his orgasm, the still hardened erection was removed from his sloppy mouth and Jim licked his lips with a slow, erotic tongue.

"You are such a slut, Jim." He growled heatedly.

"I am." He breathed back, "I am. I'm a _huge_ slut." He was still frantically pumping his fiery flesh trying to reach his climax. Spock watched him as he kept trying but to no avail. No matter how hard he stroked, no matter how far his fingers reached, it wasn't enough.

"Beg me to fuck you." Spock ordered.

"Please, fuck me, Spock," he sighed as his fingers did nothing for his erection. His eyes were in pure intoxication, begging, pleading him to take his Captain full force again and show him why he was the best damn First Officer in the fleet.

"Tell me how you want it." Jim threw his head back, those perfect, erotic words too much for him but still could not bring his orgasm. Spock traced the line of his jaw with his fingers and brushed up to the meld points on his face. Jim's eyes locked seductively, hungrily with his. "Or," Spock hesitated, "you can choose to _show_ me." His pumping became a little faster as his eyes rolled back and his teeth clenched—a strange way to give permission, but Spock accepted it and initiated a quick meld.

Spock danced in his mind and watched fantasies pour before him. One where Spock took him in the shower; another showed Jim bent over the Captain's chair and being fucked right there for everyone to watch; another where they were locked in the turbolift and he was being pounded against the wall calling out 'Spock' over and over again; then one where Jim was sprawled out on his bed, tied up, ass in the air, while Spock sadistically tried to find out how many chess pieces he could fit into Jim's anal passage. They were all, _incredibly_ erotic. Then, Jim sent him an image of himself being pressed against the generator being slapped and fucked while Spock forced him to cry out his fantasies in detail. Spock liked that.

The meld ended and without a moment's notice, Jim was thrown onto the generator again with his bottom poking out, ready to take another beating. Spock complied easily and swatted his rear several times and then he plunged two fingers deep into his opening.

"Recite to me your fantasy of the Captain's chair." He demanded. Jim was reluctant at first, but submitted. Those fingers twirled inside him and he moaned loudly.

"I—I picture you taking control of me on the Bridge in front of everyone." He moaned again and again to those wonderful fingers. "They all watch as you—_force_ me over the chair,"

"Yes?" Spock asked in dominance.

"Then you strip me of my slacks and expose me to everyone in the room."

"Yes, you would like that." Jim shivered as the fingers scissored him.

"You slap my ass,"

"Just like this," Spock echoed with a hard hit to his bottom, forming a stinging sensation. Jim writhed deliciously.

"You force your cock into my helpless body and then you pummel me as I scream to the crew everything you order me to say!" Spock twisted his fingers and Jim cried out from the pure pain/pleasure.

"And what do I force you to say?" Spock asked, clearly aroused in his tone.

"You make me tell everyone I'm a cum slut!"

"You are."

"You force me to admit I love your cock in my ass!"

"You do." Jim lost himself in those beautiful sounding words coming from those delectable, Vulcan lips.

"Ah! I'm—I'm gonna—!" He moaned helplessly as his seed spurt from his body and on to the generator. The contractions it had on his insides tickled Spock's sensitive fingers and he moaned with him. When Jim was sated and coming back from his high, he slumped towards the floor where he was violently throttled back up and shoved back onto the generator.

"I am not finished with you, _Captain_." Spock growled below his breath and into Jim's ear.

"Ah, Sp-Spock…my…my body…it feels…numb…"

"Just keep yourself upright." Jim tried to comply with the order and shouted when his overly sensitized flesh was struck with a sharp hand.

"You disappoint me." He told his captive. "Cumming from a little dirty talk and finger play. You are no different from a common street whore." Jim took in another brisk breath as a slap stung his bottom again. He felt his arousal returning. Since it was so soon after his orgasm, the sensation was delightfully painful and stinging his erection.

Jim laid himself flat against the generator and felt Spock come from behind him and place his drooling member towards the entrance to his body. He shuddered from the anticipation and the fear of the spiking pain he knew he was going to feel. Before pushing in, Spock leaned forward and bit his ear on the rounded tip, making his knees tremble and his cock jump for a moment. Then he licked the bruised cartilage and whispered heavily to him.

"Tell me your fantasy of the chess pieces." Jim sighed and cooed as he felt his First rock back and forth with him, slowly filling the cockhead rub his most sensitive area.

"Oh_, oooh!_ That…That one is…my _favourite_!"

"Why?" Spock inquired with hot breath racing over Jim's neck and slowly leading his right hand to caress that taut flesh. "Tell me why you enjoy it." His fingers laced around his throat with delicate tenderness and then he gripped slightly to alert Jim that his hand was, indeed, present on a very essential airway.

Through his sensitive touch, Spock could feel the hitch in Jim's breath and the increased heart rate as his captive Captain began to return back to his aroused state. "I am waiting, _Captain_."

"I love it…because…you tie me up and force me to do something so…_humiliating_ with our favourite…pastime." Spock encased his ear with more heat.

"Tell me more. I want to hear you say it." Another shudder.

"Ah, Spock!" The tip of the Vulcan erection pierced him slowly and then retreated, teasing him. "Please, put it in me!"

"Recite the fantasy, Jim." Jim moaned and continued.

"You tie me to the bed and force my legs apart." Spock echoed the fantasy by slightly pulling on Jim's thighs to spread him a little wider. "Then you tease my opening with your tongue." Spock hummed into his neck and bit him slightly. "And then you…you…"

"Say it, Jim."

"Oh, and then one by one you insert a chess piece into my ass. _Torturing_ me, packing me full and when I'm about to burst, you call 'Check' and when I cum…when I cum…" Spock thrust himself in slowly and forced his Captain to meet him at the hilt again. His hands took hold of his hips and bruised him as he listened to the fantastic moan escape those full lips.

"I call 'Checkmate'." Spock said for him. Jim feels himself loose it again as his arousal returns full force. Pushing himself back, he takes in as much of Spock as he can and his Vulcan gives it to him, pounding him once again into the generator.

"Spock! Spock!" He cried as the tears returned again and his sore insides took the intense abuse from that wonderful, hard alien cock. Sweat began to bead off of them and run down Jim's legs to mix with the dried milk from earlier. Push after push and pounding after pounding sent a shockwave through his Human body as he tried to engulf that huge organ again and again.

"Fill me! Fill me, Spock!" Jim begged again. "Please! I want to be full of you!" The energy they had been expending was great and even Spock found himself loosing stamina. They violently fell backwards and dropped onto the floor, knocking down two brooms in front of them. The way they were positioned had Spock holding Jim's body above him by his knees while Jim lied back against his chest and helped by holding his legs up as well. If there had been a mirror in front of them, Jim knew—_oh, God, he knew_—that he would be able to see that thick cock disappearing and reappearing from his hungry bottom.

Spock moved him up and down, giving Jim little movement as the head of that delicious probe struck his prostate over and over and spread him wider than before. In the heat of passion, Jim forced himself to move and turned so that he could face Spock.

"What are you doing?" His Vulcan growled in question as the act had to stopped for this motion. Jim eased back down on to his member and leaned forward to kiss those hot lips.

"I want to see you…" he breathed heavily, "I want to see you…when you cum inside me." Taking his hips, Spock forced him down sadistically on to him and Jim wailed to the intense pain/pleasure it brought him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Vulcan's neck and began to sob on his shoulder.

"You will never commit forms of mischief against me again!" Spock growled at him as he plunged in as deep as he could.

"I won't!" Jim responded in a half-cry.

"If you wish to be fucked until you can't stand, you will beg me!"

"I will beg!"

_Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!_

"Spock!"

"Jim!" The orgasm hit them in waves. Jim's spurted across their abdomens and defiled their tunics while a hot milk rushed inside of Jim, filling him with all he ever desired. The heat from the liquid seared him, and he moaned as loud as his voice would allow.

Jim fell forward and rested on Spock who had rested back against the wall. Both were breathing as hard as they could, sweat dotting their faces and fingers laced in an embrace. Though he was out of breath, Spock pulled Jim's chin up and forced a fervent kiss onto those lips and took more of his breath away as if to claim it for his own. Afterwards, he stared at Jim with an intensity he knew all too well.

"You. Are. Mine." He stated.

---

Spock appeared on the Bridge the following day. Jim was sitting in his Captain's chair and had just finished signing a dataPADD and giving it to a Yoeman. When he looked up, he smiled.

"You decided to keep the blonde colour?" Jim asked with a teasing smirk.

"No." Spock told him flatly. "I wish for it to return to normal colour, but since I do not wish to hinder my roots by dying my hair, I will simply let it grow out."

"A wise decision, but why didn't you just have Bones do some freaky doctor shit and fix it?" Spock approached the chair and stood beside it as erect as a statue.

"I attempted to engage with him on the matter, but he simply told me how I have scarred him for life and as punishment I may walk with blonde locks and the awkward colour changes until it is completely black again." Jim smirked.

"Well, I like the blonde colour."

"You would, Captain." Pause.

"It is the symbol of our sudden…_understanding_ of one another." A brow quirked curiously and then settled.

"I can agree with that." Spock said calmly.

"You would, Spock." They exchanged glances and held their eye contact for a moment longer than would be needed. Jim smiled and Spock turned away to face the front view screen. No one spoke for a few minutes, but then Spock decided to speak up.

"Captain, would you care for a game of _Chess_ after shift?"

-----

A/N – I am ashamed of my dirty dirtiness. Please review if you have time but I can understand if you'd rather take a shower first. *blush*


End file.
